My Complicated Life
by Sherry Hani
Summary: Namaku Sakura, memiliki kehidupan yang amat sangat rumit, terutama dalam hal cinta. Kupikir setiap lelaki sama saja, mendatangiku hanya karena tubuhku, aku lelah. Apakah semua lelaki seperti itu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story : Sherry Hani**_

 _ **Rated : M (no lemon inside)**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, banyak kata-kata kasar didalamnya, don't like, don't read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Woooy, bangun! Wake up nyet!"

Suara sumbang sahabatku – Ino menggema diseisi kamar, aku hanya menggeliat, menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas, kemudian tertidur lagi. Dengan gemas Ino menyibak gorden serta membuka jendela kaca kamarku dengan keras hingga menyebabkan suara berisik. Aku terganggu dengan silau yang menerpa mataku.

"Omaygaaaat nyet! Jadwal kuliah kita nanti siang," omelku seraya mengucek mataku yang panas. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat dunia, dan belum lagi aku dapat jatah tidur baru dua jam. Aku duduk, memegangi kepalaku yang serasa berputar.

Aku memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Onyet, Kampret, dan panggilan _absurd_ lainnya, begitupun sebaliknya, kami terbiasa menggunakan nama-nama panggilan itu dari awal kuliah, dan sekarang kami sudah menjalani semester ketiga perkuliahan. Oh ya, _for your information,_ kami berada dijurusan Bahasa Inggris. Sebuah jurusan bergengsi menurutku, apalagi kalau kita bisa memakai Bahasa Inggris dengan lancar di kampus yang nota bene para mahasiswanya kebanyakan hanya mengejar gelar bukan ilmunya.

"Iyaaaa _I know_ , tapi sekarang kamu harus bangun, bantuin aku doooong," dia menendang kakiku membuatku merasa terhina

"Ya Tuhan, Onyet! Tak bisakah kau menyentuhku dengan tanganmu yang luar biasa sempurna itu?"

"Gak! Tubuhmu sudah kotor oleh sentuhan pacarmu si Naruto baka."

Sebuah bantal melayang mulus diwajah Ino

"Anjrit!" dia melemparkan bantalku jijik, "jorok ih, mana ada bekas ilernya lagi!" Ino histeris seraya begidik berlebihan.

"Aku berani taruhan, dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu kau tak akan mampu mempertahankan keperawananmu lebih lama lagi." Aku menanggapi omelannya dengan judes seraya bangkit berdiri, membereskan tempat tidur sekenanya dan mengikuti Ino ke kamar sebelah – kamarnya.

Kami tinggal di kost-kostan, sebuah kost khusus putri yang bernama Kost Putri Melati, namun salah satu teman kami yang bernama Tenten lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai Kost Putri Keparat. Dikarenakan bentuknya yang lebih mirip bangsal rumah sakit dibanding kost-kostan. Kamar kost kami dibuat sedemikin rupa efisien, efisien menghasilkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang empunya kost. Kost ini mempunyai 17 buah kamar, 1 buah dapur, 1 buah kamar mandi dan 1 buah toilet yang harus dipakai bersama-sama. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana panjangnya antrian mandi kalau pagi hari menjelang kuliah, untungnya hari ini aku kuliah siang, jadinya aku terhindar dari antri-mengantri. Kamar kami yang 17 buah dibuat berbanjar dan berhadap-hadapan, begitu sangat mirip bangsal rumah sakit dan efeknya luar biasa menyeramkan dimalam hari. Kost ini memiliki dua lantai, sedang aku dan Ino tinggal di lantai atas.

"Jadi, aku harus apa?"

Aku berdiri berkacak pinggang saat sudah berada di kamar Ino. Mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, kamar ini luar biasa _girly_ , boneka dimana-mana, tempelan foto, jam weker disamping tempat tidur, dan disampingnya terdapat kotak pensil dimana berisi pulpen warna warni.

Ino nyengir, "bantuin aku ngepak barang, 'kan kita mau liburan ke Suna."

Aku menepuk jidatku tak percaya dengan otak ajaib sahabatku ini, "Omaygaaaaaat Inoooo! Itu masih 3 hari lagi dan kamu mau mengepak barangmu sekarang? Minta bantuanku pula? Memangnya kamu mau pindahan kesana?" Aku yakin suaraku meninggi beberapa oktaf

"Iya sih, tapi aku ingin menyiapkannya sekarang, please bantuin aku ya," dia menggenggam tanganku dan menyerangku dengan _puppy eyes_ nya, itu menjijikkan.

Aku mendorong wajahnya dengan tanganku, "iya iya aku bantuin."

Barang-barang yang dibawa Ino hanya berupa baju beberapa potong, celana panjang, jaket dan hal remeh-temeh lainnya. Dia yang bagian melipat baju sedang aku yang memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel.

"Kamu sudah belajar untuk presentasi hari ini?" Celetuk Ino saat pekerjaan kami hampir selesai.

Aku menggeleng lemah, mataku masih panas dan kepalaku berputar, "aku kurang tidur semalam."

Dia menatapku prihatin, "matamu bengkak, ada masalah?"

Aku mendesah, " _a lot_."

"Pasti gara-gara Naruto," tebak Ino, dan tebakan Ino jarang sekali meleset.

Aku tak menjawab, namun Ino tahu kalau itu artinya _iya_.

"Ada masalah apalagi kali ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat aku mau tak mau mengingat lagi insiden kemarin, pertengkaran kami, mataku kembali memanas, dan air mata yang semalaman habis tertumpah jatuh lagi tanpa diminta. Aku sesunggukan, Ino panik seraya menyerahkan kotak tissue padaku. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku berusaha menenangkanku.

"Aku ... aku ..."

Aku susah sekali menyusun kalimat disaat menangis hebat seperti ini, aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, menghapus air mataku, membuang ingusku, dan Ino sedikit berjengit jijik hingga mau tak mau aku tertawa kecil

"Ih, jorok kampret," umpatnya.

Aku melemparkan bekas tissueku kearahnya hingga mengenai tangannya, dia reflek menghindar, "wuaaaanjriiiit!" Ino gelagapan seraya mencoba menjauhkan tissue itu dengan ujung kukunya seolah-olah itu adalah benda beracun hingga mau tak mau membuatku tertawa keras.

Ino mengerutkan dahi, "kamu ini mau nangis apa mau ngampretin aku sih?"

"Ehehe."

Kerutan di dahi Ino memudar, "ya udah, cerita ada masalah apa."

Aku sudah agak sedikit tenang sekarang, "Naruto smsan sama mantannya."

Dahinya mengkerut, sedikit heran karena menurutnya itu masih hal yang wajar, "terus apa masalahnya?"

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang serius kalau hanya sekedar smsan biasa..."

"Jadi ini sms luar biasa?" Ino menginterupsiku

"Ya Tuhan Ino, bisakah kau tutup mulut keparatmu itu untuk sementara waktu?"

Ino kembali nyengir. Aku melanjutkan

"Isi smsnya jorok."

"Jorok?" Alis Ino terangkat sebelah tanda penasaran, "maksudnya?"

"Yaaaah, _you know, something like..._ " tanganku berputar-putar diudara mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "sesuatu yang tidak semestinya."

Ino ternganga, " _I don't get it, seriously._ Coba deh ceritain lebih spesifik." Dia mencondongkan badannya kearahku dan mencoba mencerna perkataanku dan menyaringnya diotak Ino yang luar biasa ajaib itu.

"Mereka bersmsan membahas tentang ..." aku menaik turunkan tanganku disekitar paha dan dadaku, mencoba memberi isyarat pada Ino.

"Wow," Ino terlihat tak percaya, "siapa yang mulai?"

"Mantannya."

"Bagaimana isi smsnya?" Ino terlihat tertarik dengan pembahasan ini, "mungkin bisa kugunakan untuk mengsms mantan pacarku, kudengar-dengar dia sudah dapat pacar baru sekarang."

"Kau bukan pelacur murahan 'kan?" tanyaku datar

Ino histeris, "ya bukanlah, Nyet!" Dia melemparkan kotak tissue padaku, "memangnya isi smsnya seperti apa?"

"Wastagah, kira-kira dong kalau mau lempar sesuatu!" protesku tak terima, "aku tak ingin otakku menjadi ajaib sepertimu." Aku bersungut-sungut seraya mengusap jidatku yang nyut-nyutan

Ino nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah, "ehehe, terus?"

Aku mendengus, tetapi tetap melanjutkan ceritaku, "dia mengatakan kalau dia lagi terangsang berat dan ..." aku menunjuk disekitar pahaku, "lagi butuh belaian si Naruto."

" _Whaaaaaaaatttt?_ " Mata Ino mendelik tak percaya, "wah, parah nih cewek, terus? Balasan si pacar sialan kamu itu gimana?"

"Ya, dia memang sialan," ucapku menyetujui, "saking sialannya dia malah merespon sms sialan itu dengan cara yang tak kalah sialan pula."

"Seperti?"

"Yaaa, pokoknya bisa dikatakan kalau dia sama _this fuckin' girl_ _having a sex by message. Do you get it?_ "

"Omaygaaaaat," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya

"Itulah masalahnya, pantas saja kemarin dia tak mau menyerahkan hpnya padaku, ternyata isi smsnya seperti itu, mana kulihat mereka sering telponan lagi."

"Terus bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa mengecek isi smsnya?"

"Ya diem-diemlah, Onyeeeet." Jawabku gemas, heran dengan otak ajaibnya yang susah ditebak.

"Terus reaksi kamu gimana pas tau sms mereka yang tak senonoh itu?"

"Aku marah pastinya, pas aku tanyain dia cuman bilang kalau sms itu hanya bercanda."

"Kadang aku tak mengerti jalan berpikir anak kampret itu."

"Yeaaah, _so do I._ "

Seakan tersengat sesuatu Ino tiba-tiba tersentak dan mendekatiku, "jangan-jangan mereka pernah melakukannya."

"Seks?"

Ino mengangguk

Aku tertawa datar, "tak mungkinlaaaah, dia masih perjaka waktu masih bersamaku."

"Dari mana kamu bisa yakin sih?" dia terlihat gemas, "kamu itu cewek, kampret. Kalau cewek bisa ketahuan _virgin_ atau nggaknya, lah Naruto kan cowok, bisa dilihat dari mana letak keperjakaannya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, tapi aku yakin kok, pas kami pertama melakukannya dia amat sangat polos dan tak berpengalaman."

Ino menepuk jidat, "omaygaaaat, hal itu kamu jadikan pegangan? Bisa aja 'kan itu hanya sekedar kamuflase? Dia menunjukkan seolah-olah dia masih perjaka, sedang kamu tak bisa memungkiri kalau kamu sudah tak perawan saat bersamanya."

Kata-kata Ino benar-benar menohokku, " _damn you!_ "

Aku malas melanjutkan perbincangan ini lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurku, kepalaku masih berdenyut dan mataku luar biasa panas, aku butuh ekstra istirahat.

.

.

.

"Banguuuuuuuun!"

Suara sumbang Ino memasuki indera pendengaranku—lagi, kepalaku kembali dilanda pusing setelah bangun tidur, namun berita baiknya mataku sudah tak terasa panas lagi.

"Mandi buruan!" Ino berkacak pinggang dan berdiri menjulang dihadapanku, dia sudah berpakaian rapi, sebuah baju hem tangan pendek kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dipadukan jeans ketat biru, rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda, tak lupa tas ransel garis-garis sudah tersampir dipundaknya.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman, "kamu sudah makan?" aku mencoba mengumpulkan nyawaku yang terasa berserakan dimana-mana

"Belum, ntar aja makan di kampus, buruan mandi kampret!" dia berteriak gemas seraya mengambil handuk yang tergantung disamping pintu dan melemparkannya padaku.

Aku mendelik marah, namun dia tak peduli."Aku tunggu dikamar Shino," dia langsung keluar dan kebawah, menuju kamar Shino, teman sekelas kami di kampus.

Aku melirik jam dindingku, setengah jam lagi sebelum presentasi dimulai, ya Tuhan, aku belum belajar sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah aku, duduk gelisah seraya mencoba memahami materi yang akan kami bawakan hari ini, sebuah makalah dengan judul besar di _bold_ dengan tulisan _Past Future Perfect Continous Tense_ serta dibawahnya tertera tulisan _Written and Arranged by Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino_ , aku meringis tatkala membacanya, merasa bersalah karena Inolah yang mengerjakan makalah ini, sedang aku bermelow-melow ria dikamar tak membantunya sama sekali

Kelas sudah hampir penuh oleh para mahasiswa, suasana semakin ribut hingga membuyarkan konsentrasiku, aku mencoba menghiraukan berbagai suara disekitarku dan memfokuskan diri dengan materi. Mencoba mengerti maknanya, rumus-rumusnya, penggunanaan waktunya, blablabla blablabla, dan berbagai hal remeh-temeh lainnya, namun semakin lama kelas kami semakin ribut dikarenakan para mahasiswa yang semakin banyak berdatangan, aku menutup telingaku dan mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi, namun suara keributan ini bagaikan menusuk-nusuk gendang telingaku.

Aku menutup makalahku dengan kasar hingga beberapa orang disebelahku terkejut, " _I'm giving up_ ," aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, aku melirik kesamping dimana Ino tengah duduk manis menunggu kedatangan sang dosen, dia terlihat tenang, mungkin dia sudah belajar.

Aku berdehem mencoba menarik perhatiannya, dia memutar matanya , berhasil!

" _Listen, I'm sorry for not helping you in making this paper_ ," aku menunjuk makalah yang tengah kupegang.

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya, " _never mind."_

"Jadi, ntar aku cuman bagian _opening_ sama _closing_ nya aja ya, kamu yang bagian materi sama sesi tanya jawab," aku nyengir kemudian menangkupkan kedua tanganku bergaya memohon

Ino mendengus kecil, "oke, tapi sebagai gantinya kamu traktir aku makan."

Aku tersenyum manis, "kalau itu gampang." Aku mengacungkan jempolku kearah Ino, tapi wajahku langsung berubah masam tatkala aku melihat seorang pria memakai baju kaos hijau tangan pendek, celana jeans hitam dan mempunyai senyum paling menawan memasuki kelas. Dan sialnya pria itu langsung duduk persis disebelahku.

"Hai," sapanya ramah, suaranya renyah seperti biasa, mengindikasikan bahwa dia tak merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi kemarin, membuatku semakin merasa kesal

Aku mendengus seraya membuang muka, menurutku itu adalah kesalahannya yang paling tak bisa ditolerir dan tak bisa diterima. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia memasang tampang _cute_ dan tak merasa bersalah seperti itu?

"Siap untuk presentasi hari ini?"

Aku tetap tak bergeming, entah kenapa menatap papan tulis didepanku jauh lebih menarik ketimbang melihat cowok _cute_ yang sayangnya menjabat sebagai pacarku tersebut.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dia kemudian menyapa Ino, "hai sayang, gimana kabarnya?"

Ino tersenyum semanis-manisnya kepada Naruto, "ooooh, sangat baik dong sayang," dia menggenit-genitkan suaranya membuat Naruto tertawa kecil, perutku bergejolak tatkala mendengar suara tawanya, ingin rasanya aku menerjang dan menyerangnya saat ini juga. Bibirnya terasa amat sangat manis dan aku suka itu. Tapi sayangnya aku sekarang sedang dalam mode ngambek, jadi aku harus menjaga imageku ketimbang memenuhi keingininan liarku, belum lagi posisiku sekarang lagi dikampus yang notabene dipenuhi para mahasiswa. Oke, jaga sikap Sakura, jaga sikap. Aku menasehati diriku sendiri.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan Ino memang terbiasa seperti itu, namun aku tak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan tak ada rasa percikan cemburu sedikitpun saat mereka mesra seperti itu. Bahkan teman-teman kami dikampus sering berkata kalau aku dan Ino adalah para istri Naruto, biasanya kami hanya tertawa dan mengabaikannnya. Namun lain cerita kalau dia bersms-an dengan mantan yang nota bene pernah menjalin hubungan perasaan, pernah ini, pernah itu, pernah blablabla blablabla, belum lagi mereka tengah bercumbu walaupun via sms. Aku semakin menegang kala mengingat hal itu. Sialan!

Tak lama kemudian dosen kami datang, seorang ibu muda berkacamata yang baik hati, namanya Ibu Tsunade, beliau mengajar Grammar di kampus.

" _Good morning_ ," suara halus Bu Tsunade menyapa kami

" _Morniiiiiiiiing_." Koor kami serempak

" _Sakura, are you ready_?" dikelas kami yang lumayan besar dan diantara jumlah mahasiswa yang lumayan banyak ibu Tsunade mengenalku, karena aku merupakan salah satu mahasiswi yang cukup aktif, jadi beliau bisa mengingatku dan menghapal namaku. Sebuah prestasi luar biasa menurutku.

Aku mengangguk mantap, " _yes, ma'am_ " padahal aku tak siap sama sekali

Ibu Tsunade tersenyum, " _well, class is yours_."

Aku dan Ino berdiri kedepan kelas, kami menyebarkan inti materi kami kepada teman-teman dan aku memulai presentasi kami disiang hari ini.

.

.

.

"Pembawaan kamu pas opening dan closing bagus banget," celetuk Naruto padaku membuat aku melayang atas pujiannya, namun aku menutupinya dengan wajah dinginku, "sedang materi kamu memusingkan."

Ino mendelik tak setuju, " _say one word and I'll kill you!_ " kecamnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan sembari kembali berkonsentrasi dengan baksonya.

Sekarang kami bertiga tengah makan diwarung samping kampus, sementara Ino dan Naruto makan bakso, aku lebih memilih mie ayam. Entah kenapa aku tak berselera dengan bakso, kecuali pentolnya yang lumayan besar.

Aku mencomot pentol Naruto dan memindahkannya kemangkukku, dia melihatnya namun tak bereaksi

Sebuah suapan besar dan pentol itu raib kedalam mulutku, mataku mulai jelalatan dengan mangkuk Naruto, mencoba mencomot beberapa buah lagi.

"Ambil satu lagi pertanda kita sudah baikan."

Sebuah ancaman yang mampu membuat niat jahatku terhenti. Sialan! Aku merutukinya didalam hati sedang dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tatapan matanya berubah serius, "pulang dari kampus aku mau bicara."

"Bicara apa?" Wow, suaraku lebih ketus dari perkiraanku

"Ayolah, jangan kekanak-kanakan sayang."

Dahiku mengkerut, tak setuju dianggap kekanak-kanakan, aku memang berhak marah, marah terhadap perempuan yang jelas-jelas hanya menjabat sebagai masa lalu pacarku dan bersms ria tak senonoh dengan pacarku tanpa ada perasaan malu sedikitpun, dan aku juga marah terhadap pacarku yang dengan bodohnya malah meladeni ketidaksenonohan itu dengan hal yang tak senonoh pula. _How damn it! Right?_

Aku melirik Ino minta pendapat, sedang dia hanya mengangkat bahu, " _up to you_ , kalau kamu ingin masalahnya cepat selesai yaaaa ngomong aja, _face to face, heart to heart, and body by body._ "

Aku menoyor jidatnya, " _don't be stupid!_ "

Sedang dia hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk di kamar Naruto, dia tinggal di kontrakan bersama beberapa temannya, namun dikarenakan tiga hari lagi libur semester semua teman serumahnya memutuskan untuk berlibur terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan kontrakan dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Sedang Naruto lebih memilih untuk _stay_ karena pas liburan kami diajak Ino jalan-jalan ke Suna, ketempat sepupunya, Suna adalah tempat yang belum pernah kami datangi, jadi kami sangat antusias untuk pergi kesana.

Kamar Naruto sangat luas, sebuah lemari berhiaskan FC Real Madrid terletak disudut kamar, sebuah cermin besar dan tempelan-tempelan bola diseberangnya, sangat cowok sekali. Aku sendirian dikamar ini dikarenakan Naruto tengah berbelanja cemilan diwarung sebelah. Bisa kudengar cekikikan si gadis warung saat bercanda dengan Naruto. Omaygaat, tak bisakah dalam sehari saja dia tak usah tebar pesona sama cewek-cewek? Aku melipat tanganku kesal

"Hai," Naruto sudah kembali, dia membawa sebungkus makanan ringan dan minuman dingin

"Asik sekali ya godain cewek sebelah," sindirku sinis, aku bersedekap dada seraya membuang muka

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura. Kamu cemburu?" dia berusaha menahan tawanya.

Astaga Naruto? Apakah ini lucu menurutmu? Aku ingin meledak, memarahinya, mendampratnya, namun aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan membuang muka.

"Ciyeeeeee cemburu," dia mencolek daguku sedang aku berusaha menghindar, dia terus-terusan mencolek daguku seraya menggodaku, dia terus tertawa kecil dan cekikikan, dan pertahanankupun goyah, sebenarnya separuh hatiku ingin sekali tertawa, bagaimana bisa aku lama-lama marah dengan pacarku ini?

"Kamu imut tau kalau lagi cemburu kaya gini," dia tersenyum manis seraya bersandar dilututku yang tengah kutekuk, "jadi pengen ku makan," dia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan menggoda, membuatku berhasrat. Sialan! Fokus Sakura! Kamu lagi ngambek!

" _Well,_ aku minta maaf soal masalah kemarin."

Nah, dia mulai serius

"Aku tau aku sudah keterlaluan, dan aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi."

Aku menatap matanya, dan dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan?"

Sebuah pengakuan cinta yang membuat hatiku meleleh, dia sering mengatakan betapa dia mencintaiku, namun aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Aku membelai rambutnya yang tengah bersandar dilututku, mengirimkan sinyal sayangku lewat sentuhan jari-jariku, sebuah tanda kalau kami sudah berdamai.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Ino tadi pagi, benarkah mereka pernah melakukannya? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi ragu-ragu. Apakah pertanyaanku ini akan menyinggung perasaanya? Mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Seperti menangkap kegelisahanku dia langsung menggenggam tanganku, "sayang, ada apa?"

"Emmmmmm," ya Tuhan, betapa susahnya menanyakan hal ini. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi _please_ jangan marah, ok?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, "emmmmm, ok."

"Apa... kau..." aku balas menggenggam tangannya mencari keberanian untuk bertanya, "pernah... melakukan hal itu dengannya?"

Mulutnya menganga, "apa? Melakukan itu?" tangannya bergerak-gerak diudara membuat isyarat tentang aktivitas yang biasanya kami lakukan.

Aku mengangguk, sedikit takut dan merasa menyesal karena telah mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba dia tertawa keras, dia menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangan dan menggeleng tak percaya akan pertanyaan bodohku membuat aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku berani bersumpah Sakura, aku baru pertama kali melakukannya dan itu denganmu."

Benarkah? Aku terkejut sekaligus merasa lega. Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, teringat akan dia, teringat akan diriku sendiri. Aku menelan ludahku pahit, astaga, betapa kejamnya aku menanyakan hal itu sedang aku sendiri sudah tak perawan saat bersamanya. Aku mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya tulus, "aku minta maaf, tak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal ini padamu."

Dia sudah berhenti tertawa, dan dia balas menggenggam tanganku, "aku mengerti, kau berhak curiga dari sms-sms kami, cuman kamu harus tau satu hal, dia itu sekarang masih SMP, sedang aku pacaran dengannya itu dulu pas dia masih SD."

Mulutku menganga lebar, aku tak percaya, sungguh-sungguh tak percaya akan pengakuannya kali ini, "SD?" aku hampir berteriak saking tak percayanya akan pengakuannya.

"Iya SD kelas 6," dia meyakinkanku, "dan saat itu aku sudah SMA kelas 3, aku tak mungkin bercinta dengan anak SD bukan? Belum lagi kamulah satu-satunya orang yang memporak-porandakan aku disana," dia menunjuk kasur tempat kami bercinta biasanya, membuatku merona. Sialan!

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan lagi?"

Aku tersenyum mesum, "untuk saat ini tidak," kubuat suaraku seseksi mungkin, "aku ingin memporak-porandakan kamu lagi seperti saat itu." Kemudian aku menerjang kearahnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "wow, Sakura liarku sudah kembali," kemudian dia menyambut terjanganku.

.

.

.

" _Sex after fight, huh?_ " komentar Ino saat melihatku tiba di kost, sedang aku hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berusaha memperbaiki rambutku yang luar biasa acak-acakan. Aku tak bisa merapikannya karena di rumah Naruto tak ada sisir.

"Rambutmu menyatakan bahwa kau-baru-habis-bercinta, habis berapa ronde?" Shion ikut berkomentar, sialan! Mereka bisa menjadi duo kampret disaat tak terduga

Aku memutar mataku bosan, " _C'mon guys, find boys and have fun_ , maka kalian akan mengetahui bagaimana rasanya," aku berlalu ke kamar mandi, rasanya tak enak, kulitku terasa lengket oleh keringatku dan Naruto. Mengingat Naruto membuatku merona lagi. Aaaah pacarku yang mempesona dan sialan itu benar-benar menjeratku, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja membuatku bergairah dan ingin melakukannya lagi.

Tenten keluar dari kamar mandi dan bingung melihat ekspresi bodohku, buru-buru aku memasuki kamar mandi dan mengenyahkan segala fikiran kotorku.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan tidak ada tugas dari dosen, aku hanya berbaring-baring di kamar, tak berapa lama kemudian hpku berbunyi

"Hai sayang," suara hangat Naruto terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Hai," aku tersenyum senang

"Aku ada penawaran menarik untukmu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" aku mulai tertarik

"Aku akan kesepian tiga hari kedepan karena dirumah tak ada orang."

O-ow, aku bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "tentu saja aku mau." Aku langsung menjawab tanpa bertele-tele

"Keren," Naruto tertawa kecil, "ku jemput kau sekarang, bawa beberapa pakaian, ok?!"

"Ok," dan teleponpun ditutup, dengan segera aku membuka ranselku, membawa beberapa lembar pakaian dan buku, karena tiga hari ini masih ada perkuliahan, jadi tak mungkin selama tiga hari ini aku hanya berada ditempat tidur, memikirkan tempat tidur membuatku meremang, ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

"Wow wow wow, kamu mau kemana?" Ino menginterupsiku saat dia memasuki kamarku

Aku tersenyum penuh rahasia, "coba tebak?"

"Kamu diusir dari sini karena kerjaanmu hanya bercinta tiap hari?"

Aku mengambil bantalku seraya melemparkannya padanya, tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Onyet sialan!" Dia menyapu hidungnya, "terus kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku akan menginap dirumah Naruto sampai liburan tiba," aku tak bisa menyembunyikan nada riang dari suaraku

Ino menepuk dahinya, "omaygaaaat, temanku sekarang sudah gila." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "ok, _go ahead and have fun, dude_." Dia berlalu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian suara motor Naruto terdengar dibawah, dengan keriangan yang meningkat aku berlari turun, aku menghambur padanya saat aku sudah sampai

"Wow, bersemangat sekali sayang, sudah tak sabar, hem?"

Aku tertawa kecil, kusampirkan tas ranselku kepunggungku dan aku naik diboncengan, tepat saat Naruto menghidupkan motornya Shion keluar

"Daaah Shion," godaku seraya melambaikan tanganku padanya, "sampai jumpa tiga hari kedepan."

Shion tak sempat membalas ucapanku karena Naruto sudah melajukan motornya membelah kesunyian komplek kostku. Aku memeluknya erat, dia memegang tanganku sedang sebelah tangannya memegang kemudi

" _Are you happy_?"

Aku menyandarkan pipiku dipunggungnya, " _a lot_ "

Dan pipiku semakin merona kala kami sudah sampai di rumahnya, _it's gonne be the best days ever!_

.

.

.

"Sayang, bangun." Naruto menepuk-nepuk kecil pipiku, mau tak mau aku membuka mata dan menggeliat malas. Kulirik dia, sudah wangi dan berpakaian rapi, beberapa tetes air membasahi wajahnya. Dia tersenyum cerah, sungguh menawan, kontras sekali denganku yang rambut acak-acakan khas baru-habis-bercinta-semalaman.

"Kau lelah?" Dia menyeringai. O-ow, aku tau maksudnya

Aku balas menyeringai, "tidak, tidak akan ada kata lelah walaupun harus bekerja lembur sampai pagi."

"Kau menggodaku Nona Haruno?"

Dengan sengaja aku menjilat bibir bawahku, "menurutmu?"

"Aku sangat ingin menerkammu saat ini juga, tapi pagi ini aku harus presentasi." Dia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah

Merasa diabaikan aku semakin menggoda kekasihku tersebut, pelan-pelan kusingkap selimut tebalku keatas melewati kepalaku.

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku tak bergerak, selimut semakin naik memperlihatkan kakiku yang jenjang, kemudian paha mulusku, bisa kudengar Naruto menelan ludah, aha! aku semakin menyeringai, kusingkap selimutku hingga terpampanglah tubuhku dihadapan Naruto, saat ini aku hanya memakai celana dalam, tanpa bra. Spontan Naruto melemparkan handuknya dan dengan beringas menerkamku.

"Persetan dengan presentasi!"

Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Kau membawa dampak buruk bagiku Nona Haruno," dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" aku suka mendengar dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nona Haruno' sangat seksi. Dia selalu menyebutku dengan nama itu kalau suasana hatinya lagi baik pasca bercinta.

"Kau membuatku lupa akan sekolah."

"Dan aku yakin kau tak akan naik kelas," aku terkikik kemudian melesakkan bibirku kebibirnya. Dia merespon dengan menyelipkan sebelah tangannya dirambutku, dan sebelah lainnya membelai disekitar telinga dan pundakku, aku suka perlakuannya yang seperti itu, membuatku merasa dicintai

"Untungnya kita sudah kuliah, jadi aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tinggal kelas," responnya saat ciuman kami terlepas.

"Jadi? Kita benar-benar tak masuk kuliah hari ini?"

Naruto melihat jam dinding, sebuah jam berbentuk hati berwarna biru, bergambarkan kartun Mickey Mouse dan Minnie Mouse yang tengah bergandengan tangan, imut sekali, sebuah hadiah ulang tahun pemberian dariku

"Kita masih ada waktu setengah jam, sekarang cepatlah mandi dan berpakaian," dia memukul pantatku dan tertawa kecil

"Bagaimana dengan kekacauan disini?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar, ruangan ini benar-benar berantakan. Baju, dan semua pakaian dalamku berhamburan dimana-mana, bantal, guling, sprei, semuanya seperti kapal pecah, dan sperma bekas Naruto masih melekat dikasur.

Dia nampak takjub, "baru sehari kamu disini dan kamarku sudah seperti ini? Aku penasaran dengan tiga hari kedepan." Dia tersenyum geli, "jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membereskannya, sekarang cepatlah mandi atau kita akan telat."

Kucium sekilas sudut bibirnya kemudian berlalu kekamar mandi. 5 menit kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka, seseorang masuk ke rumah ini, aku menajamkan pendengaranku mencoba mengenali siapa tamu ini. Dan dia tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto.

"Tumben bangun pagi," sapa orang itu.

"Oh, si Kiba," gumamku, kemudian aku melanjutkan mandiku. Kiba adalah teman Naruto semasa SMA, aku telah mengenalnya dengan baik, begitupun sebaliknya

"Aku ada kuliah pagi."

"Wow, baru habis tempur, heh? Kamar ini bisa menjelaskan semuanya, ditambah noda dikasurmu itu"

Aku merona, sial. Kenapa dia harus datang disaat-saat seperti ini?

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan si Kiba, "kamu mau apa pagi-pagi datang?"

"Ah tidak ada, aku lagi malas di rumah, belum lagi si tante tak bisa diajak keluar, suaminya sudah datang. Aku bosan."

Aku sudah selesai mandi, tapi aku hanya membawa handuk super pendek, dan aku tak mau berbagi paha mulusku untuk si Kiba pencinta tante-tante itu. Sedang baju kuliahku semuanya ada di tas, dan tasku ada di kamar. Mau tak mau aku mengetuk dinding kamar mandi yang bersebelahan langsung dengan kamar.

"Ya? Ada apa Sakura sayang?" Naruto setengah berteriak

"Tolong ambilkan bajuku," aku juga setengah berteriak

3 menit kemudian Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar mandiku, saat kubuka nampak Naruto yang tengah membawa baju, celana jeans, lengkap dengan pakaian dalamku.

"Anak pintar," aku mengambil bajuku dari tangannya, " _thanks_ ," aku berjinjit dan kucium jidatnya sekilas dan sedetik kemudian kututup pintu tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Wah, anda sungguh tak sopan Nona Haruno," bisa kurasakan dia tersenyum dibalik pintu ini

"Permintaan maaf malam ini, _sir_." Aku menyeringai, membayangkan apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti malam, membuat otot-otot disekitar pahaku mengencang. Sial, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat libidoku naik.

" _Well,_ aku sabar menunggu, Nona Haruno," dan bisa kurasakan dia menyeringai juga.

10 menit kemudian aku selesai berpakaian, aku kembali kekamar dimana sudah ada Kiba dan Naruto – kamar kami sudah rapi, kecuali yang bagian kasur, masih ada noda basah disana.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku Naruto berucap, "nanti aku jemur biar bekasnya hilang."

Bibirku naik keatas, "bagus." Mataku beralih ke Kiba, dia tengah berbaring santai dilantai kamar yang keras sembari bermain game, seakan dia tak bermasalah dengan hal itu.

"Naruto, berikan Kiba bantal," tegurku, kemudian Naruto melempar sebuah bantal dan benda persegi itu mendarat persis diatas wajah Kiba. Kiba menerimanya dengan misuh-misuh sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Kau harus belajar untuk lebih lembut Naruto baka!" geram Kiba, kemudian dia beralih padaku, pandangannya melembut, "kau mengingatkanku dengan si tante, dia juga perhatian sama sepertimu." Ada kerinduran yang terdengar disuaranya.

Aku tak tahu siapa nama si tante pacarnya itu, aku heran, kenapa dia lebih suka berpacaran dengan wanita berumur dan sudah bersuami dibandingkan berpacaran dengan wanita muda dan belum menikah?

"Tante-tante lebih berpengalaman, Sakura," dia menjawab isi kepalaku, membuat wajahku memerah karena malu. Hei, apakah kamu cenayang, Kiba?

"Dan kita tak harus takut kalau suatu saat dia hamil," sambungnya.

Aku dan Naruto membeku, sialan! Bagaikan ada tonjolan besar dikerongkonganku hingga aku tak mampu menjawab kata-katanya. Jadi aku memilih untuk menghadap cermin dan menyisir rambut panjangku.

Selama bercermin aku berpikir, Kiba memang benar, memacari wanita bersuami itu lebih efisien, efisien dalam artian kita tak mesti harus takut bertanggung jawab apabila si wanita mendadak hamil. Paling tinggal Kiba dan si tante saja yang harus berhati-hari agar hubungan mereka tak ketahuan si suami. Tak seperti aku, setiap akhir bulan aku dan Naruto harap-harap cemas menanti datangnya menstruasiku, dan tiap akhir bulan pula kami rajin membeli jamu-jamuan pelancar haid, dan apabila aku telat maka kami dengan panik mendatangi apotik untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan, dan mendatangi apotik adalah hal paling memfrustasikan bagi kami, kami takut apabila salah satu pembeli diapotik adalah teman sekampus kami, dan kami juga takut apabila si penjaga apotik mengenal kami apabila kami keseringan membeli benda yang sama ditempat yang sama. Maka demi kenyamanan dan keamanan, kami membeli alat itu ditempat yang berbeda-beda dan berlokasi jauh dari rumah. Sungguh gila, bukan?

"Kita akan telat kalau kamu tak segera menyelesaikan dandanmu."

Aku terkesiap mendengar interupsi Naruto, dan saat kulirik jam, dia benar, waktu kami tinggal lima menit. Aku bergegas mengambil tas selempangku dan berlari keluar memasang sepatuku.

Naruto mengeluarkan motornya, setelah itu aku duduk diboncengan, kulingkarkan tanganku diperutnya, salah satu bagian tubuh favoritku. Kuhirup wangi tubuhnya, hmmm sungguh memabukkan. Membuatku perutku melilit dan tak sabar menanti malam datang.

"Jaga rumahku dengan aman, Kiba."

Kiba berdiri didepan pintu dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "beres, kalau perlu kasur sialan itu akan ku jemur kalau sudah siang." Dia tersenyum mesum memandang Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "terserah kau saja." Dan motorpun melaju membelah jalanan menuju gedung kampus kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Story keduaku setelah sekian lama gak update. Well, untuk main pair masih dirahasiakan, cerita masih panjang dan complicatednya akan semakin rumit dichapter depan.

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story : Sherry Hani**_

 _ **Rated : M (no lemon inside)**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, banyak kata-kata kasar didalamnya, don't like, don't read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari yang kulewati layaknya disurga, mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi… ya ampun. Aku sulit menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya aku sekarang dengan hari-hari terakhirku sebelum liburan. Menjelang tidur, bangun tidur, sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, berangkat ke kampus, jalan-jalan kuhabiskan berdua dengan Naruto. Astaga, aku merasa tengah berbulan madu. Dan jangan lupa, seks panas yang mewarnai hari-hari kami berdua.

Sore ini aku tengah berada di kamar Naruto, duduk menghadap cermin seraya menatap pantulanku disana, nampak seorang gadis bermata hijau cerah tengah menatapku, bibirnya kemerahan – nyaris bengkak karena keseringan berciuman, beberapa tanda kepemilikan bertebaran disekitar dadaku, aku mengelusnya dan tersenyum tipis. Turun kebawah ada beberapa tanda kepemilikan juga diarea pusarku. Aku menggeleng geli, menyadari memiliki seorang pacar tukang-cupang-yang-handal. Namun senyumanku langsung pudar kala melihat rambutku.

"Sayang, sepertinya kamu harus membelikan aku sisir."

Aku merengut menatap tampilan bayanganku dicermin, selalu berantakan, amat sangat kusut layaknya sarang burung. Aku mencoba menyisirnya dengan jari-jariku – tapi susah. Rambut ini bagai membelit satu sama lain, tak teratur, tak terawat, macam gelandangan. Aku sudah dua hari disini dan selama dua hari itu pula aku tak menyisir rambut. Aku sangat memuja rambut _soft pink_ panjangku, lurus, lembut dan nampak seperti mahkota terindah yang kumiliki. Namun kebanggaanku ini harus dirusak dengan …. Yah, _well_ … aku tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto yang tak memiliki sisir dirumahnya, tapi… ya ampun, aku harus memanipulasi rambutku dengan mengikatnya kalau berangkat ke kampus, padahal aku anti mengikat rambut.

Naruto menurunkan bacaannya dan menatapku sekilas, menaikkan sebelah alisnya menandakan kalau aku baik-baik saja tanpa sisir dan dia tak keberatan melihat rambut-sarang-burungku seumur hidupnya, kemudian dia terhanyut lagi dengan bacaannya. Aku semakin merengut, hey, apakah bukumu lebih menarik ketimbang aku?

Aku berkacak pinggang menghadapnya, "Naruto baka!" teriakku, "pacarmu itu siapa? Buku apa aku?"

Dia kembali menurunkan bacaannya, dan tersenyum geli, "untuk saat ini aku lebih tertarik dengan bacaanku, Nona Haruno."

Kau menantangku sayang?

" _Well_ , kalau begitu kau tidur saja dengan bukumu."

Dia tersentak akan ancamanku, "astaga, baru dua hari kau disini dan kau sudah menendangku keluar?" dia meletakkan bukunya dan mendekatiku, dibawanya aku kedalam pelukannya dan bernafas tepat dibawah telingaku memberikan getaran disekujur tubuhku, "kalau itu maumu aku akan melakukannya, tapi sayangnya buku ini tidak bisa menghangatku dimalam hari." Digigitnya cuping telingaku membuatku kegelian.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda, "ronde kedua? _Sir?_ " kujalankan jari telunjuk dan tengahku didadanya yang telanjang, dia menutup mata dan sedikit menegang.

Ditangkapnya tanganku yang tengah merayap diarea pusarnya, menggeram, kemudian mendekapku lagi, "aku ingin… sangat ingin… tapi sayang aku terlalu lelah untuk bercinta lagi," suaranya persis seperti desisan, dan aku merasa kecewa. Astaga… kau menggantungku sayang? Dan kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu!

"Ehm," aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, "kalau begitu jangan sentuh aku sampai…." Mataku dengan nakal melirik kebagian bawah Naruto, "dia siap tempur lagi." Dan dengan sengaja aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk membuatnya tergoda.

Dia tersenyum lebar, "astaga, kau jorok sekali." Dia mengelus pipiku dengan ujung jarinya, "aku janji takkan lama."

Aku menyeringai, "kita lihat saja."

Tepat saat itu pintu depan terbuka, beberapa langkah kaki memasuki rumah. Aku dengan panik memunguti baju, celana, dan pakaian dalamku serta langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi. Dalam hati aku menghardik kecerobohan Naruto, kenapa dia tak mengunci pintu sih? Bagaimana kalau misalnya tamu tak diundang itu datang pas kami lagi bercinta?

Saat tengah berpakaian aku mendengar keributan dikamar, astaga? Apa yang terjadi? Suara isakan perempuan, suara seorang laki-laki yang tengah marah. Teriakan, dampratan, makian. Sebenarnya yang datang siapa sih? Dan kenapa harus bertengkar disini? Dengan buru-buru aku memasang bajuku, melirik sekilas kecermin yang terpasang dikamar mandi, rambut-sarang-burungku masih bertengger disana, peduli setan! Aku harus tau siapa pengacau itu. Dengan langkah besar aku keluar dan memasuki kamar. Namun belum sempat aku melewati pintu Naruto sudah mencegatku.

"Sayang, ayo kita jalan." Wajah Naruto mengeras, dia menarik tanganku dengan posesif dan meninggalkan kamar, dia sudah memakai baju rapi. Sebelum menutup pintu untuk memberikan privasi bagi si tamu, dia mengambil helm dan dompet.

Aku sempat melirik kedalam, ada Kiba dan seorang perempuan disana, Kiba nampak menakutkan, matanya nyalang menatap si perempuan, rahangnya keras dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Sedang si perempuan menutup mukanya dengan lututnya, menangis perlahan, punggungnya bergetar. Aku menatapnya dengan iba.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya ketika kami sudah dijalan.

"Mereka bertengkar."

Nauto mengendarai motornya dengan tenang membelah jalanan yang lengang, aku memeluknya, dan tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya mengelus tanganku yang tengah berada diperutnya. Aku merasa ngeri. Aku lebih suka seseorang yang berkendara dengan terorganisir, tak melihat kiri-kanan jalan secara serampangan, tak kebut-kebutan, tak menyalip mobil-mobil besar dan tak melanggar lalu lintas.

"Letakkan tanganmu ditempat yang seharusnya sayang, aku tak mau kita kecelakaan."

Dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, tapi dengan sengaja dia meletakkan tangannya disekitar pahaku.

Aku menjerit, "anjrit! Bukan yang itu kampret!"

Dia tertawa keras, "kan tadi kamu bilang ditempat yang seharusnya."

Aku mendelik, "Naruto! Kau tau 'kan betapa takutnya aku dengan cara berkendaramu yang tak sehat?!"

"Ok, ok." Dan dia melepaskan tangannya

Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku, menekan dadaku kepunggungnya, kemudian aku mulai berbisik, "aku suka bercinta, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memperkosaku ditengah jalan." Setelah itu aku mengendurkan pelukanku lagi.

"Wow," badannya menegang, "sial! Aku sudah siap untuk ronde kedua."

.

.

Kami tengah berjalan-jalan dipinggir pantai, bergandengan tangan layaknya remaja yang baru mengenal pacaran. Pantai ini cukup luas, tapi sayangnya tempat ini adalah pusat bagi semua pasangan dipenjuru Konoha untuk bersantai. Bukan hanya sekedar pasangan, beberapa anggota keluargapun turut serta bersantai ditempat ini. Aku ngeri memandang sekumpulan keluarga yang duduk bersantai tak jauh dariku, kalau kutebak mereka terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak. Salah satu anak disana adalah balita, sedang yang lainnya sekitaran dibawah 10 tahun. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua orang tuanya? Membawa anak dibawah umur ketempat sarang pasangan berbuat mesum seperti ini? _Well,_ bukan berarti tiap pasangan disini positif berbuat mesum, hanya saja pantai disini minim penerangan, bahkan cenderung remang-remang, dan kalau dilihat makin kedalam, disana tak ada pencahayaan sama sekali, sangat memungkinkan untuk berbuat hal yang tak senonoh bukan?

Aku dan Naruto memilih untuk duduk santai ditempat yang agak terang, sambil menikmati beberapa cemilan Naruto bercerita kalau perempuan yang bersama Kiba tadi adalah pacarnya – si Tante. Naruto juga tak tahu persis kenapa mereka bertengkar, karena pas sudah datang keadaan mereka sudah kacau seperti itu.

Naruto mendesah, "aku hanya heran, kenapa harus dirumahku?" Dia mencengkeram rambut belakangnya frustasi, "memangnya mereka tak punya tempat lain? Berantem di mall kek, atau pasar malam sekalian."

"Sudahlah," aku mencoba menenangkannya, "mungkin mereka tak ada tempat lagi untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, lagi pula 'kan mereka butuh tempat yang lebih privasi, kalau di mall atau pasar bukan _privacy place_ namanya."

Dia mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, tapi batas toleransiku hanya dua jam, kalau lebih dari itu, mereka kutendang keluar."

Aku mengernyit dan tersenyum geli, "sepertinya aku tau kenapa…"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak sabar untuk ronde kedua."

Dia menyeringai, " _you know me so well, babe_."

Aku beringsut dan menepuk celanaku dari pasir yang menempel, "ngomong-ngomong tentang pasar, mari kita belanja."

"Belanja sisir?"

Aku balas menyeringai, " _you know me so well, dude._ " Dan mengembalikan kata-katanya membuat dia tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Naruto tengah jalan-jalan dipasar malam, melihat-lihat baju _couple,_ jaket _couple_ , jam tangan _couple_ , dan semua yang berbau _couple._

"Kau ingin membeli salah satu dari yang _couple-couple_ itu?" Naruto bertanya saat kami berada ditoko baju yang kesekian kami singgahi

Aku menggeleng, "aku hanya berpikir… apa aku boleh hanya membeli salah satunya saja, lihatlah, baju itu keren."

Dia menepuk pantatku pelan, "boleh asal kau mau jadi pacar yang jualan baju-baju ini," dia menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya, praktis aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, nampak seorang laki-laki setengah baya, berbobot lebih dari seharusnya dan kumis yang kelewat lebat melewati bibir dan dagunya sedang sibuk menata manikin-manekin diluar toko. Aku begidik jijik.

"Sialan!" umpatku, sedang dia hanya terkekeh kemudian membawaku keluar dari toko

Saat kami hampir menaiki motor dengan tiba-tiba aku memekik, serta-merta aku menarik tangan Naruto yang tengah mengeluarkan uang receh untuk si paman parkir dan dengan semangat nan gesit aku meliuk-liuk melewati berbagai toko dan stand-stand disekitar kami. Naruto misuh-misuh kala tubuhnya beberapa kali menyenggol dan menabrak benda-benda yang digantung disekitar toko kelontong.

"Astaga Sakura, kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Kau tak akan mati hanya karena menabrak ember sayang," aku menanggapinya masih dengan berlari. Tertawa kecil seraya makin mempererat peganganku.

"Nah, sampai." Aku ngos-ngosan begitupun Naruto

Kami berhenti persis didepan ibu-ibu yang tengah berjualan pakaian dalam. Bayangkan! Pakaian dalam! Naruto membeku, terkejut dan… entah… sulit menebak ekspresinya saat ini. Bingung mungkin. Aku menikmati wajah bodohnya kali ini.

"Belikan aku pakaian-pakaian ini, Naruto," dan tanpa rasa malu dengan ibu-ibu penjual yang tengah memperhatikan kami, aku mengangkat benda segitiga mungil itu kehadapannya membuat wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Dasar muka badak," dia menggeram kecil namun tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelian dari suaranya. "Terserah kau saja," lanjutnya, dia berbalik membelakangiku dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, menyerahkannya padaku tanpa melihatku.

" _Arigatou_ sayang." Dengan riang aku mengambilnya dan kemudian melakukan tawar menawar dengan ibu-ibu penjual pakaian dalam tersebut. Mata si ibu itu bersinar jenaka melihat kami, dia tak bisa menghilangkan cengirannya kala aku sudah membayar dan berlalu pergi.

"Aku tak habis pikir denganmu," dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedang aku hanya tersenyum bodoh kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku kebahunya.

"Kupikir kau ingin membeli sisir."

"Memang." Dan aku berhenti didepan paman-paman penjual make-up yang kebetulan kami lewati. Kali ini aku membeli dengan normal, tanpa insiden-muka-badak lagi.

.

.

Rumah sudah sunyi, bahkan motor Kiba yang tadi diparkir diluar sudah tak ada.

"Mungkin mereka sudah pulang," gumamku.

Naruto terlihat tak yakin, "biar aku telpon dia dulu." Kemudian dia berjuang mengambil hpnya yang terletak jauh didalam kantong celana jinsnya. "Ah _shit!_ Kantong ini dalam sekali…" dia tersenyum cabul kemudian berbisik persis ditelingaku "seperti milikmu," dan dengan sengaja menjilat persis dibawah antingku.

Dan dengan segera sebuah sundulan besar bersarang dikepalanya, "dasar mesum."

Dia terkekeh, tak berapa lama kemudian telepon tersambung, Naruto menekan speaker hingga aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka

"Woy kampret, kamu dimana?"

Sebuah suara terengah-engah nan erotis menjawab diujung telepon, "lagi di hotel, bray."

Astaga, mereka tengah bercinta!

"Maaf meminjam rumahmu, kami tadi ada masalah, namun sekarang sudah membaik kok." Dan suara desahan berlanjut lagi membuatku merinding, aku meremas lengan Naruto kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan _C'mon-let's-do-what-they-did._

Seakan mengerti dengan permintaanku Naruto membungkuk dan mencium bibirku, "ronde kedua sayang," bisiknya persis ditelingaku.

"Wow, ronde kedua, huh?" Sebuah suara diujung telepon menginterupsi kami

 _Holy fucking crap!_ Kiba brengsek! Dengan gemas aku menyambar hp yang ada ditangan Naruto kemudian menekan tombol merah hingga sambungan telepon terputus.

"Yeaaaah, aku bahkan sanggup sampai ronde ke empat." Aku melemparkan hp Naruto keatas kasur dan dengan buas menerjangnya.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, aku menggeliat lemah seraya menguap, kulirik jam dinding, masih ada satu jam sebelum perkuliahan di mulai. Saat kulirik kesamping, Naruto sudah tak ada. Kemana dia? Dengan langkah gontai aku berdiri dan mencarinya, aku keluar, kedapur, ke kamar mandi, dia tak ada.

"Mungkin dia lagi kewarung," fikirku.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan mengambil handuk berniat untuk mandi, namun langkah kakiku tertahan saat sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang menelepon, dan suara seseorang itu persis seperti Naruto. Aku mencoba menajamkan telingaku, benar, itu memang dia, dia tengah tertawa kecil, dan suaranya… astaga! Lembut sekali! Persis seperti dia bertelepon ria denganku. Aku penasaran dimana dia sekarang, dan iseng aku melongokkan kepalaku kejendela. Dan aha! Dia disana, berdiri bersandar didinding. Dia terkesiap melihatku, dan dengan gugup dia memutuskan telepon. Dia agak kikuk dan sebuah senyum palsu terukir disana. Hey, ada yang salah Naruto?

"Ha-hai. Baru bangun?"

Aku nampak bingung dengan sikapnya yang tak biasa, "iya… _well_ kau menelepon siapa?"

"Um….." matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari telepon, "mau mandi bareng?"

Whoa, dengan semangat aku mengiyakan ajakannya, dan dengan segera masalah telepon itu terlupakan.

Kali ini mandi kami berlangsung dengan cepat, tak ada acara sabun-menyabuni seperti biasa, karena sekali aktifitas seperti itu dimulai, kami tak akan bisa selesai dalam waktu singkat. Jadi dari pada terlambat kekampus, kami memilih untuk mandi dengan normal. Walaupun tanganku sangat gatal untuk sekedar menggosok punggungnya.

"Kau belum selesai?"

Naruto sudah melilitkan handuk disekitar pinggangnya dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu

Aku menggeleng, "belum, kau tau kalau cewek lebih ribet dalam urusan mandi ketimbang cowok?"

"Aku tak tahu," balasnya, "tapi terkadang aku memakan waktu yang lama kalau lagi bermain-main dengan sabun."

Dengan segera dia menutup pintu dan berlari keluar sebelum sebuah gayung bersarang dikepalanya.

"Dasar mesum!" umpatku dari dalam kamar mandi, disusul dengan tawanya yang meledak.

.

.

Aku sudah selesai mandi, dengan cepat aku mengeringkan rambutku dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari berlalu aku merasa bahagia telah membeli sisir. Ya Tuhan, aku tak sanggup membawa sarang burung ini ke kampus lagi.

Naruto tengah duduk didepan cermin, dan dia sudah berpakaian rapi khas ke kampus. Sebuah tas ransel hitam tersampir dipundaknya. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluk punggungnya.

"Kau wangi sekali," endusku. Menjalankan hidungku disekitar telinganya dan menyerap aroma khas Naruto yang kusuka.

"Waktu kita tinggal 10 menit, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat aku melepaskan bajuku lagi, terutama…"

Aku mengangkat alisku, penasaran dengan ucapannya yang menggantung, "terutama?"

Dia tersenyum lebar penuh rahasia, "tak ada," elaknya, tatapan matanya penuh kejenakaan. Jelas ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya

"Ayolah Naruto, beri tahu aku, apa yang kau sembunyikan." Aku merengek seraya semakin mempererat pelukanku dipunggungnya.

Senyumnya semakin lebar, "sudah sana pakai bajumu, nanti kita akan terlambat."

Aku cemberut, tetapi aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil kantong plastik pakaian dalam yang baru kubeli kemarin karena aku berniat memakainya hari ini. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku kala melihat benda segitiga itu tinggal satu, perasaan tadi malam aku membeli dua buah. Dengan penasaran aku berbalik menatap Naruto, cengirannya semakin lebar seraya menurunkan resleting menunjukkan sebuah celana dalam warna pink bergambar kupu-kupu tengah terpajang disana. Astaga! Itu 'kan celana dalamku!

"Kau memakainya?" Aku terkejut dan suaraku hampir meledak. Yang benar saja! Dia pasti sudah gila! Dan celana dalam imutku tersayang tengah dipakai Naruto yang memiliki pinggul raksasa? Aku lemas membayangkan benda segitiga itu akan melar waktu Naruto melepaskannya.

Dia terkekeh, "benda mungil ini sangat menjepitku, seperti memelukku dengan intens dibawah sana."

Aku menatapnya dengan ngeri

"Seperti milikmu yang pandai menjepit," desisnya mirip sebuah desahan membuatku terkikik geli.

" _You're insane_!" umpatku seraya dengan spontan melemparkan plastik berisikan celana dalamku yang tengah kupegang padanya seraya tertawa, dan dengan reflek dia menangkap benda tersebut

"Aku yakin kepalamu pasti sudah terbentur sesuatu."

"Terbentur oleh cintamu," desisnya lagi

Aku menepuk jidatku seraya menggeleng geli. Astaga, monster apa yang telah kuciptakan?

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir perkuliahan, whoa! Senangnya besok sudah liburan! Itu berarti saatnya untuk jalan-jalan. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mata kuliah hari ini, pikiranku melayang ketiga hari terakhir saat aku menginap, betapa aku sangat dimanja bak putri raja, mengingat hal-hal konyol yang kami lakukan, dan pipiku selalu merona kala mengingat celana dalam yang tengah dipakai Naruto. Pacarku yang gila itu, pria super _freak_ dan konyol – dan aku mencintainya.

"Bisa kau singkirkan senyum mesummu itu nona?"

Sebuah sindiran pedas Ino menginterupsi lamunanku

Aku memutar mataku, "oke oke." Untuk saat ini aku malas berdebat dengan sahabat _blonde_ ku ini. Suasana hatiku terlalu bagus untuk diajak adu argumen pagi-pagi.

Aku melirik pacarku dengan sudut mataku, kami terpisah dua kursi, tumben-tumbenan dia memilih tempat duduk agak terpisah? Dia mengenakan baju hem berlengan pendek, baju itu berwarna hitam, namun karena keseringan dipakai dan dicuci jadi warnanya agak memudar, dan tak lupa dia memakai celana jeans panjang yang baru dibelinya tadi malam. Aku memandangnya dengan kagum, dia bagaikan sebuah ukiran seni yang indah, mata birunya, bibir sensualnya, hidung mancungnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa bosan dengan dia?

Aku bertumpu dengan kedua tanganku, memandangnya dengan intens dan memuja, namun hal yang aneh tertangkap mataku. Dia nampak gelisah, tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya dia selalu tenang saat dosen tengah menerangkan materi, namun kali ini dia lebih fokus ke hpnya. Aku memperhatikannya baru sekitar 3 menit, dan sudah terhitung 5 kali dia memegang hp. Seperti kali ini, dia meletakkan hpnya disaku bajunya, namun tak berapa lama kemudian dia mengeluarkannya, memencetnya, tersenyum-senyum, memencet-mencet lagi, kemudian disimpan lagi kesaku baju. Hei, ada apa ini?

Aku tahu ada yang salah. Insting wanitaku mengatakan kalau dia tengah bermain-main, aku memalingkan muka sesaat sebelum dia memandangku. Hatiku panas, dadaku bergemuruh. Aku harus memeriksanya, aku harus mengetahuinya, apa yang tengah dia lakukan dibelakangku, apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Ingatanku melayang dengan sms-sms dia dengan sang mantan. Apakah mereka kembali berhubungan? Apa isi smsnya normal? Atau lebih dari itu? Astaga! Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk mencari tahu. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditanganku, masih 30 menit lagi. Omaygaaaat!

"Sekarang kau nampak seperti kambing yang belum makan."

Aku mendelik kearah Ino, dan memasang ekspresi horror terbaikku. Maaf Ino, saat ini suasana hatiku lagi buruk, bisakah untuk tak menggangguku?

 _Well,_ sepertinya Ino mengerti, karena dia langsung terdiam dan tak berkomentar. Bagus.

15 menit lagi dan aku semakin gelisah, astaga, kenapa waktu berjalan lambat seperti seekor kura-kura? Aku kembali melirik kearah Naruto, masih seperti tadi, seperti aktivitas pegang hp—senyam senyum—pencet hp—masukkan ke saku adalah kegiatan regulernya saat ini, membuatku semakin meradang. Aku mengutuk habis-habisan seseorang diseberang sana yang tengah mengusik pacarku, dan _feeling_ ku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sang mantan. Ya Tuhan! Semoga feelingku salah. Semoga feelingku salah.

" _Well class, I think enough for today. Any question?"_

Nah, ini dia saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, dengan lantang dan nyaris berteriak aku berucap, " _nooooooo"_ membuat sang dosen menurunkan kaca matanya dan menatapku. Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa dikelasku juga memandangku dengan aneh. Namun aku tak peduli, yang kuinginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat pulang dan meluruskan masalah hari ini.

"Baiklah, saya kira cukup sampai disini, karena sepertinya ada yang tak sabar untuk liburan."

Sang dosen menyindirku, namun kali ini aku bermuka tebal. _Sorry sir,_ _I have some issues here._

Setelah mengucapkan salam sang dosen keluar ruangan, disusul aku yang dengan tak sabar menggandeng Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya.

"Wow wow wow, tak sabar untuk sampai dirumah?"

Naruto mencoba menggoda, maaf saja sayang, kali ini godaanmu tak berpengaruh padaku.

Kami dicegat oleh Ino yang berkacak pinggang dihadapan kami, " _now what?_ "

Naruto yang belum mengerti duduk permasalahannya tersenyum hangat, berlawanan denganku yang tengah cemberut, "maaf sayang, sepertinya Sakura tak sabar untuk sampai di rumah," dia mengedipkan matanya kearah Ino

Dia berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna situasi, namun akhirnya dia mengalah, "ok," dia memberikan jalan bagi kami untuk lewat, "jangan lupa besok."

" _I will,_ " aku menyahut karena tak enak dengan Ino, sesaat sebelum melewatinya aku berbisik, "aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dengan si baka ini." Kemudian kami benar-benar berlalu.

Diperjalanan pulang aku tak memeluknya, bahkan kami tak bicara, Naruto sempat menanyakan apa yang salah denganku namun aku memilih untuk diam sehingga dia juga ikut-ikutan membeku.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah emosiku yang tertahan akhirnya meluap, dengan berapi-api aku menangkis tangannya yang berusaha menggapai wajahku.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih?" Naruto terkesiap dengan penolakanku

"Kau!" aku menuding kearahnya, "apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Bola matanya membesar, jelas sekali bahwa dia terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Nah dia tergagap, benar 'kan dugaanku! Dasar brengsek!

"Serahkan hpmu!" aku mengacungkan tanganku, dia nampak ragu, jelas sekali dia tengah ketakutan

"Untuk apa?"

Aku menggeram, " _give me your fucking phone!"_

Dia tak bereaksi, namun wajahnya memucat

" _Now!"_ aku setengah berteriak. Ya Tuhan! Kali ini aku benar-benar marah.

Karena tak ada pilihan lain akhirnya dia merogoh saku celananya dan dengan perlahan menyerahkan hpnya ketanganku. Aku dengan beringas langsung mengobrak-abriknnya, mataku yang haus akan informasi jelalatan melihat berbagai pesan masuk di hpnya.

" _What the …"_

Berbagai sumpah serapah menggantung diujung lidahku, aku mengacungkan berbagai pesan masuk dari sang mantan tepat didepan wajahnnya.

"Jelaskan! Apa maksudnya ini!"

Sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat hatiku benar-benar sakit, dibakar amarah dan cemburu

 **Hai sayang**

 **Jangan lupa makan ya**

 **I Love You**

"Kau!"

Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ya Tuhan! Sudah berapa lama mereka menyembunyikan ini? Kepalaku pusing, berdenyut seakan-akan mau meledak. Pacarku? Selingkuh? Aku benar-benar tak pernah menduganya sebelumnya. Aku memegang kepalaku dan terhuyung-huyung menabrak lemari kaca dibelakangku

"Maaf," gumamnya. Dia tak bereaksi apa-apa, bahkan untuk menenangkanku saja tidak. Dia membeku, tatapan matanya kosong menatap mataku yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Apa-apaan ini?

Berusaha menahan air mataku yang tengah menusuk belakang mataku, aku mencoba bertanya, "sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Baru sebulan."

"Kau selingkuh?"

Dia mengangguk. Nah, benar kan! Jadi sms tak senonoh waktu itu mereka memang benar-benar telah balikan.

Ya Tuhan! Aku kembali memegang kepalaku yang tengah berdenyut hebat, "kau…." Aku menggeleng lemah, "sumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, aku sangat percaya padamu Naruto, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya… kau…."

Aku hampir terisak, namun Naruto tetap bergeming, dia tak menggapaiku, tak berusaha mengatakan kalau aku adalah pemenang dihatinya, mengapa?

Aku kembali menatap matanya, "kau pilih aku atau dia?"

Naruto kembali terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun, tak bereaksi apapun. Hatiku kembali melilit, sesakit inikah dikhianati?

Aku kembali mengingat masa-masa bahagia kami, saat bangun pagi berdua, mandi berdua, bahkan untuk saat ini dia masih memakai celana dalamku. Aku meringis kecil, getir waktu mengetahui adalah rasa sakitku lebih dominan ketimbang apapun.

Dan aku kembali mengingat apa yang dilakukannya dikampus hari ini, reaksinya waktu membalas sms-sms mantannya—selingkuhannya, waktu dia dengan sembunyi-sembunyi telponan dibelakang jendela, bahkan sms-sms mesumnya. Dan kebisuannya waktu aku memintanya untuk memilih antara aku dan dia. Aku kecewa, sungguh-sungguh kecewa.

"Kau lebih memilih pelacur sialan itu?" desisku penuh kebencian

Tanpa diduga reaksi Naruto diluar perkiraanku, dia meradang kala mendengar ucapanku, tangannya mengepal, rahangnya mengeras, dahinya mengkerut. Dia benar-benar emosi.

"Kau bilang apa?" geramnya, matanya nyalang menatap mataku.

Dengan berani aku menantang matanya, "kau lebih memilih pelacur sialan itu, benar 'kan?" aku mengulanginya perlahan sembari menekankan intonasiku ditiap suku katanya.

 **Plak!**

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku ditampar! Oleh pacarku sendiri!

Ya Tuhan! Pipiku benar-benar panas, pandanganku kabur, segala yang kulihat berpendar-pendar bagaikan warna-warni yang berhamburan diangkasa. Air mata yang kutahan seketika tumpah membasahi pipiku yang luar biasa nyut-nyutan. Otakku tak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus kulakukan. Reflek aku memegang pipiku berusaha meringankan rasa sakitnya. Namun sesakit-sakitnya pipiku lebih sakit hatiku yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pacarku lebih membela selingkuhannya ketimbang aku sendiri. Astaga, bumi… tolong telan aku sekarang! Aku ingin menghilang, menghilang dari Naruto yang telah menyakitiku, hati dan fisikku. Kepercayaanku yang begitu besar telah dikhianati oleh seseorang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini.

Dengan ketidak jelasan penglihatanku yang kabur oleh air mata dan cahaya merah-kuning aku melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku.

 **Bruk! Brak!**

Sepertinya dia tengah menendang atau meninju sesuatu diluar sana, ya Tuhan! Hatiku semakin mencelos.

"Sialan!" Naruto mengumpat kemudian suara sesuatu yang pecah dan terlempar terdengar lagi.

"Brengsek!"

 **Prang!**

Kali ini aku mengenali itu adalah suara piring didapur yang belum sempat kucuci tadi pagi.

Aku menggigil, aku ketakutan, kenapa Naruto sangat menyeramkan? Ingin rasanya aku lari dari sini, menghilang darinya, keluar dari kamar terkutuk ini dan meluapkan segalanya. Tapi mata dan kepalaku tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, mereka memprotes kala aku mencoba bergerak. Akhirnya aku membungkuk dan menutup mataku, mencoba menyelubungi diriku dan melindungi tubuhku dari amukan Naruto. Sambil menangis aku mencoba menyusun rencana, saat kondisiku sudah pulih aku akan lari, ya… lari dari sini…

Tak berapa lama kemudian suara-suara gaduh itu terhenti, tak ada makian lagi, tak ada cercaan, yang ada hanya suara isakan kecilku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa atmoster dikamar ini telah berubah, aku bagaikan orang asing, seseorang yang tengah berada di planet yang salah. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat kesekitarku, tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto, kepala dan penglihatanku sudah berfungsi dengan normal. Baguslah, berarti sudah saatnya aku pergi. Namun sesaat aku mencoba bangkit Naruto tiba-tiba menabrak pintu kamar, pandangan matanya menyapu mataku, wajahnya pucat, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya terluka. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memelukku.

"Astaga hime. Maaf… maaf…." Suaranya sarat akan penyesalan, dia memelukku erat, menggoyang-goyangkannya kedepan dan kebelakang, sedang tangisku kembali meledak, pertahananku runtuh saat berada didekapannya, rencanaku untuk pergi buyarlah sudah, sanggupkah aku pergi darinya? Sanggupkah aku hidup tanpanya? Aku terlalu mencintainya. Tapi dia sudah menamparku? Dengan perlahan aku memegang pipiku, aku meringis, pipi yang dulu selalu dicium dan dielus kini telah disakiti. Dengan ujung jarinya dia menghapus air mataku dan mengecup rambutku dengan lembut. Oh Naruto, kenapa kamu seperti ini? Naruto yang kukenal adalah Naruto yang manis dan lucu, tapi dalam sedetik kamu tiba-tiba marah besar dan meledak, tapi sedetik setelahnya kamu mendadak berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sini, biar kulihat," dia menyingkirkan tanganku dari pipiku dan saat melihatnya dia tiba-tiba membeku, "astaga, merah sekali." Gumamnya. Dia mencium pipiku dan reflek membuatku meringis

"Masih sakit?"

Aku mengangguk, dengan perlahan kubuka mataku dan berbalik menatapnya, sekarang aku melihat wajah kekasihku, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya penuh dengan penyesalan. Kutangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, dan aku kembali menangis.

"Mengapa?" Ya Tuhan, suaraku sangat kecil, bahkan hampir tak terdengar, seakan-akan kemampuan bicaraku ikut terbang saat ditampar olehnya.

"Hime, inilah aku apa adanya." Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya, "aku emosian, aku susah mengontrol emosiku." Dengan lembut dia menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jarinya. "Tadi aku keluar, membanting dan menendang apapun yang kulihat untuk melampiaskannya, aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal telah menyakitimu." Dikecupnya keningku dengan amat-sangat lembut bagaikan aku terbuat dari kaca, "kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal."

Aku meringkuk dipelukannya, tak bereaksi apa-apa. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan. Sudah hampir setengah tahun kami bersama dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang?

Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "ku mohon Sakura, jangan lari dariku."

Aku menutup mataku, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berirama tak beraturan ditelingaku, menyerap damainya perasaanku saat jari-jari panjangnya tengah menyisir rambutku. Aku menyayangi pria ini, aku mencintainya. Tapi aku sungguh terguncang.

Lari? Dia memohon padaku untuk jangan lari darinya? Apakah dia bisa membaca fikiranku? Untuk saat ini aku bahkan terkejut telah punya rencana untuk meninggalkannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku takkan meninggalkannya, mungkin beberapa bulan memang terlalu singkat untuk mengetahui karakter masing-masing, aku memang baru mengetahui kalau Naruto mengidap _anger-syndrome_ akut, tapi dia berkata kalau dia sudah menyesal. Itu sudah cukup menjadi pegangan bagiku untuk terus bersamanya. Bukankah menyesal adalah pertanda kalau dia takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama?

" _Please, say something_ ," dia nyaris memohon, digenggamnya tanganku kemudian diciumnya buku-buku jariku.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Hanya itu yang sanggup aku katakan, aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

Dengan cepat dia menjawab, "aku janji." Dia membalik telapang tanganku dan menciumnya, "dan tentang perempuan itu, aku akan mengakhirinya, aku janji."

"Hmmm."

Dia mencium keningku, "aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji."

"Tepati semua janjimu, _Sir."_

Kemudian aku kembali menutup mataku, bisa kurasakan senyumannya, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan beberapa kali menghujani rambutku dengan ciuman. Namun tiba-tiba dia mengangkatku dan membaringkanku ketempat tidur.

"Whoa!"

"Tenang, aku takkan menidurimu saat ini."

Aku memukul lengannya, dia terkekeh kemudian mencium keningku.

"Aku ingin kau tidur, matamu bengkak dan perasaanmu masih terguncang." Dia mengusap pipiku dengan sayang. Aku tersenyum tulus padanya, kutangkap tangannya yang masih mengelus pipiku dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Nanti kalau sudah bangun," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai nakal, "aku akan menidurimu."

Aku memukul lengannya dan terkikik, "dasar mesum!"

Dia tertawa kecil dan mendaratkan satu ciuman lagi di keningku.

Aku menutup mata dan tertidur, _well¸_ sekarang Narutoku sudah kembali. Naruto si monster dan raja mesum. Aku tersenyum dan mulai tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Well this is my second chapter, what do you think?

Mind to RnR?


End file.
